the missing
by yourejustadreamx
Summary: All around the world there are disappearances. Draco is one of the missing people.


A woman was sitting in the corner of the room when Draco was dragged inside. She was shivering and wore a thin grey uniform. The same uniform Draco was forced to wear. They've taken everything from him when he was captured. His wand, belongings, money he was carrying in his pocket. Next they pushed him into the dressing room where he saw the ugly uniform hanging there. When Draco refused to wear it he felt a horrible pain in his head making him fall on the floor, next they started to kick him. He couldn't do anything but undress himself and put on the clothes they picked for him.

xxxxx

A few years ago the minister of magic decided it was time to reveal the secret to the muggles, the secret that wizards exist hoping they could live in peace. Most muggles responded in a good way, they were excited and some even started to worship wizards. There were some religious groupings who protested against wizards but even they adapted their ways of thinking after a while. Christians, Jews and Muslims said it was a gift of God to righteous people, Buddhists and Hinduists said it was another stage of reincarnation. Even the evolution theory was adapted saying that wizards were the evolution of muggles. It wasn't until a few months ago something weird happened. There were disappearances, all wizards. Before Draco was captured it were 10 people from all across the world,

now 11 wizards and witches were missing.

xxxxx

The year was 2014, Draco was 34 years old, divorced from Astoria Greengrass. They had one son, Scorpius. Draco saw him every weekend. Draco was still wondering what went wrong, in his mind it felt like one day they were still madly in love and the other there was nothing left. Sometimes he thought they went too fast, they only knew each other for a year before marrying and starting a family.

One day, not that long ago Draco had just dropped off his son at Astoria's home. They exchanged a short conversation before he departed towards his own home. It was awkward, it always was. He couldn't imagine what he ever saw in her. He thought she was too skinny while before he loved her fragile look, her pale skin looked weird next her dark brown hair, neither did he liked her brown eyes anymore. She probably felt the same way about him.

Draco was on his way home when he suddenly felt a pinch in his neck. Next he felt drowsy and started to waddle. There was no one around to help him, next it became dark before his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the back of a van tied up. When he looked for his wand he noticed it was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Now he was here in a dark cold room, no windows. The walls were grey like the uniform. The men who brought Draco in the room were tall, their hair was shaven off and they wore black soldier uniforms. They had no expression on their faces. They left Draco and the unknown woman alone locking the door. The light in the room was dim and he started to feel drowsy. Draco wasn't going to leave it like that, he started to knock on the door! 'Let me out of here! Do you have any idea who you captured! My father will try to find me!' He yelled at the door slamming his fists to it.

'Stop it, before they'll shock you.' A voice behind him said, it was the woman who had been seated in the corner. She was standing now, still shivering. Draco recognised her immediately.

It was Luna Lovegood.

12 witches and wizards were missing.

xxxxxxx

Draco had no idea she was also captured, her disappearance had never been mentioned in the daily prophet.

He looked at her closely. She still looked the same, older but still the same. Her waist long blonde hair was hanging before her eyes like drapes. Her skin was gray (or maybe it was because of the gray colours surrounding them). Her silver blue eyes looked tired, she was suddenly smiling

. 'I know you.' She said with her dreamy voice. 'You're Draco Malfoy.'

Draco didn't listen he started to walk around in the room anxiously looking for a way out.

'We have to escape! What is this place anyway?' Draco said, his voice sounded hysterical.

'There is no way out, this is a special institution.' She said to him, she was following him with her eyes.

Draco had so many questions in his mind and didn't know which one to ask first.

'Are you walking around because it's cold here? That's very smart of you.' She said dreamy still following him with her eyes.

Draco was getting a little annoyed by her presence, she remained so calm.

'How long have you been here?' He finally asked. Luna shrugged. 'I don't know, a couple of weeks, could be more or less.'

'How did you got captured?'

'I was in Sweden looking for a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack, there were rumours I might find them there.'

Draco rolled his eyes, was she still busy with this nonsense?

Luna continued her story. 'That's where I got ambushed by them, one minute I was sleeping in a tent there and next they attacked it.'

'What is this place?' Draco asked her, he had to know everything. It didn't bother Luna though.

'No idea, most of the times they give you a drug so you fall asleep and when you wake up you'll find marks on your arm or on your body indicating they did something.'

Draco shivered by the thought, the idea they were doing unknown stuff with them was horrible.

'Does it hurt?' He finally asked Luna feeling childish and stupid. Luna's smile faded away.

'Yes.'


End file.
